David Michaels
David Neil Michaels (born September 01, 1987), better known by his ring name David Michaels, is an American professional wrestler and is the younger brother of Shawn Michaels. He currently performs for Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA) on its Vendetta brand. However, David is best known for his in ring work at Sudden Impact Wrestling (SIW). He's a homosexual He sucks =Xtreme Wrestling Association (September 2009)= After the closer of Sudden Impact Wrestling, Michaels "jumped ship", along with many other SIW Superstars, and joined XWA. David was immediately signed to the Vendetta brand. At Vendetta #16, David made his debut for the company with a victory against, the then XWA Rising Star Division Champion, HHH619. David also received a large amount of heat in that match, with the broadcast coming live from Canada due to his older brother, Shawn, being in the "Montreal Screwjob" incident. David also revealed in that match that he was actually in the federation before and actuall worked for the company only earlier that year, under the ring name and persona of "Snake". However, at least for storyline purposes, it is debatable whether or not David really is the man under the face paint of Snake. It remains to be seen whether or not this claim by David is actually true. However, David's run in the company was short lived as he picked up a legitimate knee injury during his debut match. He informed the federation that we would be needing a break until of December. General Manager Megaman agreed and Michaels was temporarily taken off the Vendetta roster. =Return to SIW (November 2009)= After the shocking news that SIW had closed it's doors, many people found themselves without a regular job. The majority of the loyal wrestlers remaining "jumped ship" in order to find a regular pay check once again. David Michaels was also one of these people. After only a single match there and receiving a large amount of hype with his arrival, injury cut short his run in the company. So he announced that he needed to take a break to recuperate, with the view to returning towards the end of the year. After a month and a half out, his knee injury was not as bad as Doctors first suggested and he was cleared to wrestle. Set to announce his return on the next show, he received a phone call from his tag partner, DC Hennig, stating that he had received a phone call from Chill O'Mac informing the two that SIW was returning and he wanted them to be part of it. David instantly accepted and left the other federation with immediate effect. It was announced that David Michaels would take part in the comeback PPV "SIW Resurrection 2009" and would have a big match... At Resurrection 2009, David found himself booked in a Fatal 4 Way match, against JHalc, Kanimaniac and his old running buddy J Glick A. We would also learn that the winner of the match would be the new #1 contender for the SIW World Heavyweight Championship, with the match happening at the next PPV Sinner! Despite putting on his best effort, David found himself trying to shake off a little ring rust and as a result, lost a great bout with JHalc coming out victorious. This would be David's third loss in SIW in singles competition. Now, running into the next Collision, it has been rumoured that SIW Commissioner Caleb Spires is planning on having a number of Qualifying matches for the introduction of the "King of the Chamber" match, which is also rumoured to take place at Sinner; Night of Blood! After hearing this potential news, David will no doubt but himself in line to be part of this match...however, despite being booked in a Qualifying match for Sinner, SIW closed it's doors once more for the final time... =Return to XWA= Vendetta Brand (November 2009-Present) After SIW closed it's doors for the final time, there was only going to be one place David Michaels was going to go; Xtreme Wrestling Association. David was signed once again to the Vendetta brand and has his sights set on XWA World Heavyweight Championship glory. With the likes of former SIW locker room members Caleb Spires and JHalc on that brand, David is sure to settle right back into where he left off! =In Wrestling= *'Finishing Moves' :*Sweet Chin Music (Superkick, with theatrics) *'Signature Moves' :*Emerald Fusion :*Diving Elbow Drop, with theatrics :*Tornado DDT :*HBP (Heart Break Pain) aka Starship Pain :*Deja Vu (Spinning Headscissors into a DDT) :*Heart Clash (Styles Clash) *'Managers' :*Nova :*Emma Michaels *'Nicknames' :*"The Heartbreak Kid (HBK)" :*"The Showstopper" :*"The Headliner" :*"The Main Event" *'Entrance Themes' :*David uses the same theme as his older brother, entitled "Sexy Boy". :*During his first run with the DxWo, David used a variation of the "Sexy Boy" and the DxWo "The Kings" theme, which consisted of the DxWo "Are You Ready?" intro which runs into the "Sexy Boy" theme. =Championships and Accomplishments= *'Sudden Impact Wrestling' :*SIW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with DC Hennig :*SIW Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*SIW Collision #4 Impact Wrestler of the Week :*Ranked #1 on the SIW Collision #4 Impactful 10 Power Rankings :*Ranked #1 on the SIW Collision #5 Impactful 10 Power Rankings :*Ranked #3 on the SIW Road to Victory 09 Impactful 10 Power Rankings :*Ranked #4 on the SIW Collision #6 Impactful 10 Power Rankings :*Ranked #5 on the SIW Collision #7 Impactful 10 Power Rankings :*Ranked #2 on the SIW Collision #8 Impactful 10 Power Rankings :*Ranked #6 on the SIW Resurrection 2009 Impactful 10 Power Rankings :*Runner up in the 2009 Road to Victory Tournament :*Was part of the first ever and only team to hold the SIW World Tag Team Titles with DC Hennig :*Was the first man to hold two separate titles in SIW (SIW World Tag Team then SIW Hardcore) :*Was the first man to hold two titles at the same time in SIW (SIW World Tag Team and SIW Hardcore) *'Xtreme Wrestling Association' :*XWA Rising Star Division Championship (1 time)† :*Ranked #4 on the XWA "XtremeMania" Main Event Xtreme 5† :*Ranked #2 on the XWA XtremeMania Xtreme 5† :*Ranked #2 on the XWA Vendetta #9 Xtreme 5† :*Ranked #2 on the XWA Vendetta #10 Xtreme 5† :*Ranked #2 on the XWA Hardcore Hell Xtreme 5† :*Ranked #2 on the XWA Vendetta #11 Xtreme 5† :*Ranked #1 on the XWA Vendetta #12 Xtreme 5† :*XWA Vendetta #16 Match of the Night (vs HHH619) :*XWA September Match of the Month †As Snake